User talk:Victoria Vondergeist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spectra Vondergeist page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 14:46, October 30, 2011 Hey Hey! I don't think you know me but I'm a big Specrta fan to! She is my second fave. In order my top five are Abbey, Spectra, Frankie, Clawdeen, Nefera. I also like Meowlody and Purrsophone, but they don't tell whos who yet. Also I enjoy talking in a Rusian accent like Abbey( I know it's weird ) and writing Monster High stories. I got my friends into it to and we like playin RP ( Role- play, though some call it fanfic for fan fiction) on the web. Anyways I'd love to chat some time! Abbey Bomminable 12:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Abbey Bomminable Hey there! Im Victoria! Thanks for writing me! I like Spectra,Toralei,Frankie,Ghoulia,and Holt/Jackson <3 I love Abbey's accent! Adorable! I am planning to draw some of the characters,like Duece and Spectra. If you want to chat again jsut write me and Ill be here! Thanks! Hello agian!! Today I made a movie with my MH dolls. I can't wait to get Abbey or Spectra.Or Operetta. Anyways so it was about Draculaura's Dad bought the biggest space in the Maul for Clawdeen's birthday, and during the grand opening, Nessie ( my oc, her moms half normie half siren and dad is loch ness monster i made her a custom doll w/ clothes from other characters) comes in and convinces everyone to buy stuff. Then she demands pay, they get into a fight and ghoulia fixes everything. Took me 4EVS!! I know, playing with dolls at the age I am but I can't help it. Here are some funny things me and my friends do: 1. See who can speak in an Australian accent without stopping for the longest. 2. See who can do the most creative drawings using just circles, squares and triangles. 3. Try to scare each other 4. Talk in pig latin the whole day 5 Adress every one as "Shortiki"( only one does that and we are all the tallest girls in our grade (( except Madison ))) edit : Sorry my sentences seem to go on.I draw abbey durin class instead of listening, so I have a poor education Abbey Bomminable 01:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Abbey Bominable Hello! Sorry for not replying earlier,I was asleep! Thanks for writing again! You can never be too old for MH! *pats head* Anyways,an mh movie? Cool! Your idea sounds awesome! If you ever put any on youtube,let me know and I will watch them c: Those activities are really cool! They sound frightfully fun! I'll have to try those some time with my friends! Its ok about the grammar,you and me are on the same side! :D I'll always be here to chat if you want! Thanks!